Much for a Butler
by Kurasuteru
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, known being an over-confident person that takes pride in each creations and performance, but after losing a match to a certain American, he agreed to the consequence and became his butler. Unbeknownst to him, the Jones carries dark secrets that he must find out, especially about his master's alleged twin, Matthew Williams. Butler!ArthurxMatthew See warnings inside


**A.N:**  
**This is a roleplay done by my friend Liz and I aaand we're starting to get hooked with it! X"D**  
**O q O Butler Arthur is just soooo soooo GAWD~~ I can't even find the right words to describe him.~**

**Pairing: Butler!Arthur x Matthew**

**WARNINGS: AU; Potty mouths; Death; Human names used (I don't even know why they count that as a warning. ) ; Mixed POVs (I hope you can deal with that. )**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NEITHER LIZ, BLAH BLAH BLAH, AND IT AAALLL BELONGS TO HIMARUYA~SAMA~**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The dawn has come,

But he couldn't sleep,

neither relax one bit.

Since he received a letter with a seal of their family's crest, a swarm of thoughts has invaded his mind. No one in their family could send him a letter but the Earl,

his brother, Alfred.

He has been in the control of his own brother since they were young, innocent and pure. Yes, he had followed Alfred without any hint of worries, because his brother was so pure and he knew Alfred just wanted all the best and nicest things.

Matthew was always the "it" when they play chase, the "hunter" in scavenger hunt, the "receiver" in catch, and he gladly accepted his roles at every game without a single complain because

_Alfred always wanted the best and nicest things to happen._

_But Matthew was completely wrong._

He doesn't want to listen to his thoughts anymore. He doesn't want his mind dueling with his emotions. He doesn't want to believe at the thought that his brother,

his innocent brother... Turned into a merciless monster.

"St-Stop..."

While sitting on a corner of his spacious room, angry whispers comes out from nowhere invading his senses. Both of his hand covers his ears trying to ignore those voices. He must not listen to those voices or he'll lose his faith for his brother.

_His brother that has trusted him ever since._

With a swift motion, he scurries towards the drawer near his bed and pulls it open revealing unorganized objects that he barely comprehend because his room is only lighted with a single candle placed on the top of the drawer where he is currently rummaging.

He digs in the drawer with his trembling hands shoving few things aside. After fruitless moments of searching, he pulls the second drawer roughly. His terrified eyes scan the drawer and find the drug that he really should consume to stop the voices bothering him.

A vial with a maroon liquid tempts him and without any second thoughts, he picks it and quickly uncorks the vial. He consumes the substance with one swig ignoring the bitter taste of the drug. Without even bothering to arrange his drawer back in order, he crawls up his bed waiting for the drug to kick in his system.

The more he waits, the more his memories of his darkest moments rush back.

"G-go away! "

It has begun.

A memory of a carriage in the middle of the woods with motionless horses, a cold bloody body of a coachman lying on the grassy ground, and dead bodies of a middle-aged couple were lying on the blood stained seat. Deep slits on their throats ended their lives.

_And that couple was identified as their parents._

His brother and he suffered in such deep anguish that he couldn't muster. It has gone worse when they found out that some of their family members were also involved at the said murder.

That's how when his brother lost all the sanity left in him.

_He let the justice done by his hands_...

Years passed, he got worse,

worse than before.

He was there when his brother have committed his sins.

_He was there because..._

"I- I can't do this anymore... I- I can't kill another person... I- I can't... "

His trembling hands cover his terrified face. Tears starts streaming out of his eyes while his body curling on his bed. The drug didn't fail to work in his system. Feeling his body heavy, he rolls on the other side of the bed letting his hands slip out of his face revealing his dull amethyst irises.

His vision starts to blur making everything hazy and unable to determine along with his mind clearing all of its contents before his eyelids fall shutting his eyes completely.

And then he felt the darkness embrace him and drags him in a blank dream.

* * *

It was still dark yet Arthur had risen from bed; ready to prepare everything in utmost elegance.

First off, combing his hair as neatly as possible; for it being kind of messy at times, in front of the mirror. Then throw over shoulder his black coat: with a white long sleeve inside, and sliding his arms at each side. Lastly, put around a tie around his neck in a Windsor knot.

"A new day and new adventure, no?"

Arthur said to himself in front of the mirror. The usual and fierce butler there is.

He is after known being an over-confident individual that takes pride in each creations and performance. Scouted by many rich families but turned them down each time. He doesn't want to be mere tool, what he longs for is an adventure of a life time.

Until he was defeated in a single match to some insolent American.

There was a deal, that if ever he was lose, he will become his servant. It indeed took a blow on him, nevertheless accepted it as an agreement between men. His name was named Alfred Jones ,a man who had sovereignty in the country of America. His new master can be a handful at times; it annoyed him to no end. He could only endure it. It was said that he had a twin brother, could only imagine another rambunctious fellow.

Looking at his pocket watch, he made it just in time and returned it inside his breast pocket. Swiftly made his way towards the door of his room and turned the knob, pushing it.

Its time get back to business. Pronto.

* * *

**A.N: THE STORY BEGINS AT THE NEXT CHAPTER. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
**Sooo uuh, do ya like it or not? **

**Criticisms are gladly appreciated! **


End file.
